Malfoy's Magical Toy Shop
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry and Draco open a magical toy shop, when Harry becomes ill they rush to the emergency room, only to find he has Hippogriff flu.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ** **Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1057

Title: Malfoy's Magical Toy Store

Note: potentially modern timeline- not sure about the sims reference.

Beta: Aya

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders:

Care of Magical Creatures: Pygmy Puff- Write about a romance genre.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 5: Mythology: Task #4: Write about a snarky business owner.

Yearly:

Prompt 863 [Genre] Romance

Word 226 [Word] Diamond

* * *

Draco Malfoy, owner and manager of a magical toy shop. Not a title Harry thought Draco would ever have. Harry seemed to have quite the woodworking skills, and he worked in the back in his workshop.

Harry was busy working on a large red train set, and it was a scale replica of the Hogwarts Express. He even was working on little witches and wizards out of clay, to scale, that would fit in the train. This train was one of the pieces he was incredibly proud of creating.

"Sir. This is for children only," he heard Draco's voice. Harry laughed. It must be another adult in the magical ball pit or playing on the giant piano with the keys that light up and play a tune when you walk over it.

He paused in his creation, grabbing a bottle of refreshing drink from the fridge. He often got so involved with his creations that he forgot to eat or drink, so Draco had insisted Harry have the refrigerator in his workshop before he "drop dead working". Harry grinned. He had almost programmed himself to react to the sound of Draco's voice if the man was in a foul mood so he made sure he ate and drank before Draco came to check on him.

Harry believed that Draco didn't have the customer service skills to be in front, but he loved his job, and Harry didn't want them getting any more staff at the moment. They were merely starting and wanted to make sure they were making a profit before employing staff members.

Harry sneezed loudly, grabbing a bit of toilet paper off the roll on his desk. He blew his nose, and the door opened.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a sneeze," Harry replied quickly.

"Oh, just be careful it's not from inhaling all the dust, it could be dangerous," Draco said, and then just turned to leave again.

"I love you!" Harry said when Draco reached the door.

Draco turned around with his hand on the doorknob and said, "I know."

"Oh, come on!" Harry heard his boyfriend exclaim. Harry couldn't help but peek out to see what happened this time.

It was a small girl, her parents hadn't been watching her, and her fingers were sticky from sweets, she had reached out and taken a teddy bear off the shelf, getting the bear's fur all sticky.

He watched Draco talk to the parents. "This isn't okay, and you need to watch your child," he said.

"Sir, it is just a toy," the father argued.

"Oh, and hell is just a vacation joint. I expect you to pay for that," Draco said.

Harry dropped everything and ran to aid the situation. They often had customer satisfaction issues with his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, what seems to be the problem?" Harry asked, covering his nose to prevent another sneeze.

"Mr Potter, this man is rude to my child and me," the man said.

"I see, and what happened to the teddy bear?" Harry asked. The poor toy looked like he had chewing gum in his hair.

"My daughter, of course, we should have been watching, we are willing to pay for it," the man said. His tone had changed as soon as they saw the war hero Harry Potter. With an internal wince, he then let Draco handle it from there.

He disappeared back into the workshop when he was overcome with a coughing fit, bending double from the strain to his sternum. He heard the bell ringing, signalling the customers were leaving. When Draco appeared again, he looked furious.

"Why so sour?" Harry asked.

"You're sick, we are going to St Mungo's check-in ward right away," Draco said seriously.

"This is about the child, isn't it?" Harry asked. He knew it was hard for Draco that he had a hard time communicating with children.

"Yes, I'm annoyed with the brat, but I'm worried about you, that cough sounds dangerous, babe," Draco said. His voice was dropping at the endearment.

"Hang on, can I finish this?" Harry asked. He was pointing to a fake diamond plumbob from Sims that lights up with different colours according to your mood.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Draco asked.

"It's from a Muggle video game for children that they are obsessed with," Harry explained, but started coughing again, and Draco took him by the hand to Apparate them into St Mungo's waiting area.

"Hello there, welcome to St Mungo's, how can I be of assistance?" the lady behind the counter said kindly. She saw Harry's pale face, bent over in pain, and she immediately picked up this was an emergency visitation.

"Oh dear, all the Healers are busy, but we can get Mr Potter to a Mediwitch, he seems to have the cough going around. If it's Hippogriff flu it's very serious," her string of words went unnoticed by the heaving Harry, but Draco went even paler at the words.

They started tests immediately, and it was about three weeks before Harry was back to full health. His return to the shop was well advertised. Customers were standing in a queue outside the shop once they arrived.

First chance Harry got he decided to slip off to his workshop, completing not only the plumbob that had been left incomplete during his illness, but also a couple more that they could sell in the shop.

He decided to keep the first one for himself and put it onto a shelf in the workshop. When he was eating, he heard Draco saying, "With all due respect, I am as much of an owner as Potter is."

He laughed, then he thought about what had drawn him to Draco in the first place, that snark, those piercing grey eyes, the smirk, that patent Malfoy-smirk. By the time Draco closed up for half an hour to check on him, Harry's plumbob diamond was glowing bright pink.

Draco walked in, noticing the item glowing pink. He sure didn't know what the Sims was, but he had an idea what the colour meant to him.

"Forgive me if I'm misreading things, but do you want to make out?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Well, yes, yes I would," Harry said, jumping off his chair and walking over to where his boyfriend was standing.


End file.
